Hurt
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: A sad and happy song fic. based on a song by Johnny Cash and Nine Inch Nails, and a song by Alanna Myles. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Song by Johnny Cash "Hurt" also a version by **Nine Inch Nails**

* * *

Rogue lay with in the cooling bath water, letting the water caress her skin. Her Clothes were still on and her make-up was in runny splotches on her wet cheeks. The stereo played a sad song and filled the room with strains that echoed the deadly stillness. The song had been on repeat for the last two hours and she hadn't moved in much the same amount of time. It hurt to much to move. Movement killed and ripped at her heart and soul, leaving her body moving like a marionette, no life save the puppeteers gentle instruction. All of the voices that had once kept her company were gone, little more then slivers of their former selves, but these lost companions were not the biggest cause of her pain. No…she was the greatest cause of her pain.

Her and her damnable skin.

I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hold  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

Rogue felt her heart brake a little more. Her loneliness was a disease, it killed her…slowly. It was the worst kind of cancer, the worst illness of the body, because she was fine. She could get up in the morning and do the morning Danger Room session, she could go to school, all of the things society deemed necessary to be a healthy productive person. She knew deep inside of her that she needed someone to lean on…but she was desperately afraid of hurting someone. Everyone knew who she was, Rogue the untouchable, the queen bitch…but she was so much more then that. She was the girl who sits in the rain because it made her feel alive, the girl who loves poetry and spontaneous art, the girl who hid her stash of romance novels under the bed so that she could read them late at night when she was the loneliest.

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

A loud noise drew attention to the door, but still it was only a subtle movement of her head. She could bring herself to get out of the tub. It was nice for a moment to be truly untouchable, but at the same time feel the finger light movement of water across her unloved skin. Her eyes were still dazed and half fixed on the door when it opened, flooding the semi-dark room with florescent light. A large form stood in the doorway, blocking the view for anyone who might still be crowding close.

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

He came into the room, closing and locking to door firmly behind him. He walked slowly toward her. He cautious walk made her eyes well with tears…he was the cause of all this…he was the reason she hated herself. Rogue curled herself into the tub, trying to hide her face from those gentle demon eyes.

His voice broke through the still.

"Rogue Chere…" His voice was a throaty whisper that made her think of nights in rough raw silk sheet, bodies grasping against each other, Hands traveling forbidden paths…a sob tore from her lips.

"I know bebe. I know." He kneeled beside the tub and wrapped his clothed arms around her small body.

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

"Remy…I hate this. I hate you for doing this to me." She wept into the icy porcelain of the bath. He dragged her body upward until her head rested on his shoulder and her chest was pressed against his own.

"Why are you wearing your clothes, amour? Don't you know you supposed to take them of après the bath?" He tried to bring a smile to her face but it just made sadder…how could anyone not love this man?

Remy sensed that he was failing to reach her so he withdrew his arms and pulled the plug on the bath. She watched him as he removed his shoes and leather belt waiting to see what was going to happen. Remy gave her a brief smile before he reached over and re-plugged the bath, and ran new hot water into the bath tub. The warmth sank into her chilled skin. When the tub was partly full he shut off the water. Instead of sitting back down next to her, he stuck an arm behind her shoulders and made her sit forward. She was curious as to his intention, but it became clear when he, still wearing his clothes, climbed into the bath behind her. Rogue sighed as she settled back against him. Between his heat and the warmth of the water she almost felt human again.

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

"I just want to be normal…" Her voice was raspy and empty. She felt his arms snake around her waist pulling her closer to him. She felt his solid chest pressed tightly against her back.

"I love you the way you are Rogue. I don't care how long I have to wait for you to realize you love me to or how much we need each other. I'm always going to be right here." He tightened his arms and shifted slightly so that her head was on his shoulder and he could see her face. Rogue saw nothing but love in his face and joy bloomed inside of her.

"I'm glad Remy…I'm glad."

* * *

I know Song Fics. are aganist the rule...but I felt all depressed and needed a song fic. to perk me up!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Song Fic! Song by Alannah Myles called Black Velvet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rouge knew that something was going to go wrong. Something had to…because nothing in her life had ever been this right. It was humid out reminding her of her childhood in the Deep South; of summers when cicadas would fill the air with their melody, and the nights were cool relief from the sun. She could almost smell the thickness in the air and reveled in the uncomfortable feel of her clothes sticking to her oversensitive skin.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky  
The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

What held most of her attention was not the heat or the humidity…it was him. Long graceful fingers sliding seductively over the neck and body of his guitar, pressing the sun warmed wood close to his long torso, and never moving his eyes from her's. Two weeks since she'd locked herself in the bathtub…two weeks since there relationship had changed drastically. After that night Remy had changed. No longer did he tease her or play tricks on her…his new favorite past time…wrap his arms around her and whisper how beautiful and loved she was in her ears…his lips barely more than a breath from her skin…

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

There was something about that voice of his as he sang softly to her…as he were wooing her with his lips and voice alone…and he was. Rouge felt stretched tight, overheated, and desperate. Remy had made her come outside…to this narrow strip of field in the forest…while the others had fled to the cool comfort of the pool…he promised her something in the dark smile of his and she had been powerless to resist.

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild  
Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle  
The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for_

Rouge glanced away for a moment…needing to collect herself. She took a deep breath…but there was no relief…she could feel him with every part of her. The music stopped abruptly and Rouge turned back to see the cause. Remy stood and held out his hand to her, she had little choice but to take it. He pulled her close to his body; even through their clothes the feel of the bodies pressed tightly together forced a deep moan from her lips. Remy released her hand and wrapped in his arms, pulled them even tighter together, Rouge felt all the air leave her lungs. Breathless she locked eyes with him and saw her future there. Remy shifted slightly and drew a small box from the pocket of his jeans. He leaned close to her and spoke gently into her ear.

"Two things bebe. In this box is a very special ring for you, one I picked out myself. Because I love you so very much and a day without you by my side is a day I don't want to live. I want to live the rest of my life in your arms, loving you until. Marry me, Rouge…let me love you until all of the stars burn out and fall from the sky" Rouge could here his voice thickening as he spoke until it had the flavor and depth of thick jumbo.

"I wouldn't live a day without you either, bebe." She wrapped her arms around his waist and melted deeper into his embrace. Remy was done yet…

"The other thing about the ring, baby girl, is that it has a beautiful side effect." He stepped away from her for a moment, opened the box, and gentle slipped the ring on her finger.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

It was warm being that close to his skin and Rouge savored the weight of it on her finger. She didn't even ponder the side effect that he had mentioned until he snatched her back into his arms and kissed her.

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?  
Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

She started to push away, but held on tight and kissed her senseless. She was crying when he pulled away.

She placed her fingertips on her still tingling lips and stared at him with wide glassy eyes, he was standing scant inches from her with a wide grin on his face.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please_

Remy barely had a chance to catch his breath before Rouge launched herself at him and forced him to his knees. She was leaning over him for a moment, but Remy rolled her under him and kissed her again.

_If you please, if you please, if you please_

Remy slipped his hand under the edge of her shirt and skimmed over the velvet skin of her stomach. Rouge broke away from his mouth and hissed at the first feel of skin on skin. Remy paused. Rouge looked up into his eyes and saw her love reflected in his endless velvet eyes.

* * *


End file.
